It's Magic, Baby
by Pink Sun
Summary: Set a year after the end of the movie, Daniel and Henley get an unexpected surprise! See how they cope with impending parenthood over the course of a year, and how they rely on their fellow horsemen for support. Denley. Mentions of the horsemen, focus on Daniel and Henley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews already! I'm overwhelmed by the support for this story :) **

**This story is set 1 year after the end of the movie**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The noise of Henley vomiting filled the four horsemen's house. Then everything went quiet. Then it started again. "Do you want me to hold your hair?" Daniel was reluctant to offer, but he knew that if he didn't he would probably get his ass handed to him by his girlfriend, and then again by his fellow horsemen for letting her complain. It was his fault anyway. "It's the least you could do, considering your the one that gave me food poisoning" She glared at him, half serious "You're the one that let me cook for you" He teased, rubbing her back and pulling her into a hug. "Now, you brush your teeth and I have something big that will make you feel a LOT better" Daniel kissed her neck and left her to it, before she could insult him.

Two months later, and Henley felt like she had been hit by a bus. "I still haven't recovered from that microwaved chicken incident" She announced at the dinner table one night. The other horsemen and Alma groaned, remembering it very well. "Ah yes, the night we discovered J Daniel Atlas was bad at something, nay - terrible at something" Joked Merrit. "My head hurts, I'm STILL throwing up, I can't even look at some foods without being repulsed, even my boobs hurt!" Merrit and Jack sniggered, and Daniel choked on his wine, while Dylan and Alma looked stunned. "Henley, can we talk somewhere, in private?" Daniel knew Henley wasn't as bright as she seemed, for an escape artist she sometimes lacked the common sense she needed, but he couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the signs of pregnancy. "Henley, are you pregnant?!" He blurted out as soon as they were alone. "What? No! I can't be, I'm on birth control, you know that Danny" "But you have all the symptoms, and it's not like we haven't had sex before! When was your last period?" Daniel was usually shy when it came to women's problems, but if it was going to change his life then he couldn't be shy. He was talking in hushed tones, but he could feel the presence of his friends in the room, and he was right. They all had their ears pressed to the wall and door, hoping to hear something. "It was.. I can't remember!" Henley's voice got high, and she could feel the tears in her eyes. Usually she could remember these things, but she had been so busy the past few weeks, planning new shows and being sick that she didn't notice the lack of them. "The last one I can remember was two moths ago, right before you poisoned me... I can't be! I take my birth control every day!" She was starting to realise everything fit into place, and she could remember hearing her doctors words the day she had gone on the pill _'If you ever get sick, and you throw up, take the pill again, otherwise it will be flushed from your system and won't be effective' _"Oh, my god. I threw up, I flushed the pill from my system! How could I forget?!" She was crying now, as she realised that she probably was pregnant. She wasn't scared of starting a family with Daniel, she wasn't even scared about labour, or having an extra responsibility. She was worried about if she wasn't good enough for her child. Daniel was such an amazing person in her eyes - even if he was allergic to latex meaning that she was the one in charge of birth control - and she knew he would be an amazing father, but she didn't know if she could live up to him. "You don't have to worry, you'll be an amazing mom" It was almost as if he could read her mind. Henley decided to write the pro's and con's of having a baby while Daniel went to get the test. She couldn't find one con, and she realised that, although she'd never thought of having a baby, she liked the idea of being a mom and Daniel being a dad, mostly them being a mom and dad together.

The three minutes that they had to wait felt like 300 years, and then when they could look at the result, they couldn't bring themselves to do it.

* * *

Merrit was rubbing his temples and making a low humming inside the kitchen. "I know what the result is" He stated, to be met with glares from Jack, Alma and Dylan.

* * *

"We're having a baby" Henley whispered to Daniel, when she had brought herself to look at the test. He stared for a minute, then held her as tightly as he possibly could, smelling and planting kisses on her hair, both of them silently crying, a mix of happiness and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel and Henley decided to keep the news of her pregnancy to themselves until their first doctors appointment, not even telling the other magicians when they returned to the kitchen. They were met with stares when they entered the kitchen, Merrit trying to break their poker face and Jack trying to use his cuteness to get Henley to tell him, but all she would do was smile and laugh at him. The topic soon changed to the eye's latest plans for the horsemen. "You have two months left of your time off, then the eye wants you back doing a performance" Dylan said as he and Alma left the house.

"In two months time, I'll be four months pregnant" Henley whispered to Daniel the next morning. They had sat up all night and talked about what they were going to do about continuing their careers and the horsemen while starting a family. They had decided that since the eye had given them a four bedroomed house, they could get rid of all the junk from the spare room and make it into a nursery for their baby, and that Henley could still work up until 7 months, depending on how big she would carry, but she probably wouldn't be able to risk doing the risky escapism. "I'm gonna book us an ultrasound for later today, then if everything looks ok, we can start telling people" Daniel smiled when he realised what he'd just said - he couldn't believe he was talking about his baby, something that he had helped create (even it it was by accident!) "You really should sleep, tired babies can't learn magic" He added "Oh, my god, if your planning on teaching our child magic from inside the womb then I'm leaving" She joked back, before turning over in their bed and drifting to sleep.

She was woken at 2pm by Daniel, who told her that they were due at the doctors office for 3pm. "You can probably just put some sweats on, nobody will care now that your pregnant" "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I have to look less hot! What if the doctor is a cute guy?" They were out of the house by 2:30, and had somehow managed to avoid Jack and Merrit and their questions about where they would be going. When they got to the doctors office, Daniel was surprised by how nice the place was, it looked cleaner and nicer than they did in the movies. Soon they were in, and they met their doctor, Dr. Harris, who to Daniel's relief was a 35 year old woman, not a 20 year old guy. "The gel might feel a bit cool" Dr. Harris said as she applied the gel used for the ultrasound "Now, here's your baby" She said, moving the gel and wand, before stopping and turning the screen to the new parents.

Daniel's eyes filled with tears, he was proud, not only of his girlfriend but of his baby, for managing to be created. Henley just stared at the screen, in disbelief that this child was growing inside of her, and she clutched Daniel's hand tightly to reassure him that this was exactly what she wanted. After Henley had cleaned the gel up, and Daniel had received the printouts of the sonogram, she texted Dylan, Alma, Merrit and Jack, telling them all to meet at the house at 8pm for a special announcement. "They can probably bet what it is" She said after sending the text. Daniel was silent for a minute and then turned the car's direction, quickly pulling into Walmart "I doubt it. Listen, you go get the champagne and food, I have something to do" He ushered her out of the car almost as quickly as he spoke, and drove off, towards the direction of the mall.

As Henley wandered the aisles, slowly adding party food items to her shopping cart, she stopped by the baby aisle, then wandered down it, looking at all the clothes, the diapers, smelling all the lotions. She smelt one for expectant mothers, that was supposed to stop stretch marks, so she practically threw it in the cart. After adding the champagne, beer, wine, and non-alcoholic wine, she cashed up and checked her phone for a text from Daniel.

* * *

Daniel drove to the mall as fast as he could without going too far over the limit. As soon as he got to the mall, he went straight to the jewellers, and bought a ring for Henley. It had set him back $10,000 but was worth it. It was cushion cut, with a large diamond set in the middle, followed by little diamonds around it, in a rounded edge with other diamonds around the visible half of the band. He couldn't wait to give it to her, and in true bad place - bad time, Daniel style, as soon as he pulled into the Walmart car park, he ran up to his girlfriend and got down on one knee. "I've been thinking about doing this for weeks, but now, with the baby, it all seems to fit into place" He breathed, pulling out the ring. As soon as she laid her eyes on it, she gasped, taken aback by the beauty of it "A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl" Daniel added, slipping on the ring. "YES" She screeched, hugging Daniel as tight as she possibly could.

* * *

** A/N: The second part of the chapter will be published Saturday! Have a nice weekend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not uploading yesterday, I've been poorly :( I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a continuation of the last chapter and a bit extra Danley, along with some Danny/Jack love to make up for yesterday :)**

* * *

The smell of food filled the horsemen's house, as Merrit and Jack dressed for dinner, Daniel went to collect Alma and Dylan so that they didn't have to drive, and Henley messed around cooking things, such as sausage rolls, mini pizzas, and other items you would expect to find at a children's party, not an engagement and pregnancy party. She laid each tray of cooked food delicately on the table, setting them all out so that they were in a neat fashion, then placing the bottles of wine and beer on the other end of the table, and the champagne in a bucket in the dead centre. As she did this, Henley began to think about all the times she would be doing this in the future; at her and Daniel's wedding, at the birthday party of their child, even the birthdays of who they jokingly called their adult children, Merrit and Jack. In that moment Henley decided she didn't like cooking, but she could happily get used to it.

"Why they need us to dress up, I'll never know" Merrit stated when he bumped into Jack in the hallway. Both men looked dapper, like they were about to do a performance. "We know what they're going to announce, that Henley's pregnant and we're all going to be a happy family" Merrit said this like he didn't care, but he couldn't hide the huge grin that came across his face when he said it. "Well, whatever it is it smells like we're gonna get some good food out of it!" Jack exclaimed, running down the stairs, almost tripping on the last one. Henley had only just removed her apron when Jack and Merrit entered the kitchen-diner, followed closely by Dylan, who was as dapper as the male horsemen, and Alma, who was wearing a knee length sky blue dress, that showed not too much cleavage and not too much leg, sported with gold heels and a gold clutch. Everyone was congratulating each-other on how nice they were dressed, until Henley took her attention away from the cleanliness of the kitchen, and went to greet Alma, revealing what she was wearing. She had on a red bandeau dress, that didn't show much cleavage, but pushed it up so some was revealed at the top of the dress, and stopped mid thigh, showing her long legs, but still looking classy. She was 5'3 but when she paired her short legs with 5 inch Louboutain's, she was nearly as tall as Daniel, and her legs appeared endless. She teamed her outfit with silver earrings, a silver bracelet and her shoes were also silver, to match her engagement ring that Daniel had in his pocket for when they made the announcement. They had decided to announce their engagement first, to shock everyone, before putting their guests out of their misery and confirming that they were, in fact having a baby.

"So, you're all probably wondering and guessing why we gathered you here. Well, Henley and I have an announcement to make - We got engaged!" Daniel slipped the ring out of his pocket, and placed it on Henley's finger, then planting a kiss on her lips, so much so that when he moved away from her, he had traces of her red lipstick around his mouth. "CONGRATULATIONS!" The other magicians screeched and cooed, and Merrit opened the bottle of champagne, pouring some into everyone's glass. "When did this happen?!" He asked, pouring champagne into Daniel's glass "This afternoon, outside of Walmart!" everyone stopped to look at Henley. "Walmart?" Jack asked "Classic Atlas timing!" She laughed. Merrit went to add champagne to her glass, only to notice she didn't have one in her hand. "What's up Reeves? I've never know you to turn down a drink!" He teased "AND, some of this wine and beer is none alcoholic!" Jack noted. Everyone turned their eyes to Daniel and Henley. Daniel now had has free arm wrapped around Henley's waist, holding her that closely some of his arm was resting on her stomach, and both had big grins on their faces. "We're having a baby!" Henley cried, not being able to hold her excitement in any longer. Suddenly everyone in the room wrapped their arms around the couple, all overjoyed about the new addition to the family of magicians.

Later that night, Dylan and Merrit were clearing away the mess in the kitchen, while the other four people sat in the living room. Henley and Alma were on one sofa gossiping, and Jack and Daniel on the other. Daniel was sat taking in Henley's beauty when Jack disturbed him. "Listen, Danny. I just wanted to say congratulations, I mean, ever since we met outside that dingy apartment when we were first brought together, I knew you and Henley had something. The way she looks at you, you can tell she doesn't love anybody as much as she loves you, your her world man." This comment left Daniel with the biggest smile on his face, and he pulled Jack into a big bear hug, only to be interrupted by Henley coming over to sit on his knee. "I'm sure he planned this so that I would be a fat bride" She giggled, giving him a kiss that left a red lipstick mark on his stubbly cheek.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight" Henley mentioned when her and Daniel were in bed. Before he could reply, she slipped herself onto his lap and started making out with him. "Your sure this is safe?" He asked, taking a breath after all that kissing, as Henley removed her pyjama top "Of course I am! And what's the worst that could happen, I get pregnant again?" She joked, removing his shirt to resume their make out session.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the late update again, but I've been Ill :( I'm a little better now so here we go with chapter 4, a short one while Im still ill. 600 views already! Thank you to everyone who reads!

* * *

Henley was entering her third month of pregnancy, and she thought she'd been lucky not to have any morning sickness, until 10pm one night when she was eating a tuna, onion and chicken pizza (Her baby had some weird cravings) and she felt the feeling of dizziness, followed by the water flooding into her mouth, and then the inevitable sickness. It didn't stop there, the following day the horsemen were in the middle of a two hour car journey as part of a special mission for the eye, and Henley managed to hit all of the men with her puke, pissing the guys off. A LOT.

it wasn't just the sickness that was getting to the three men, it was the constant whining she seemed to do. They could all understand that she was changing and she couldn't help it, and the knew they had lot be supportive "But she is pissing me off so much ill be the one hoping the labour is quick" Merritt put it - seeming lightly for him. "My back aches sooo much" Henley complained one night, as the magicians sat down to watch 'Titanic' "I'm going to watch this upstairs" Jack announced, taking the movie from the player and going upstairs "Great, now I can't get comfy" Henley complained "Im gonna join him too" Merritt announced, moving as fast as he possibly could, accidentally knocking a lamp from the table in the process. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked Daniel, who grimaced at the thought of telling his girlfriend the harsh reality "Well... The thing is... You've been a little whiny lately. Scratch that, a lot whiny. And it's not that we don't love you, but you really need to realise that this is happening to us too - were seeing you go through this, and we know we can't help you and that makes us sad, we really love you but please, just remember that you don't have to complain all the time..." After he said this, he expected a punch in the face, but was surprised to get a hug and an apology.

"Hey guys..." Henley said apologetically, shuffling next to Jack and Merritt where they were sat on the floor watching Shutter Island, another DiCaprio classic that wasn't lovey dovey like Titanic was. "I'm sorry, I really am" she smiled, snuggling in to the two men, who couldn't resist her charms " How about we watch this downstairs, so that my ass doesn't get anymore numb from sitting on this floor!" Jack joked, taking the movie downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been poorly and away but I'm back now, so here we go with chapter 5, and a bit of angst! We are getting a NYSM sequel too, so if one of the producers reads this, I will be happy to help write the next script ;)

1,000 views already! Thank you to everyone who has read the story!

* * *

"John!" Henley cried with a wobbly voice from the bathroom. "You're not pregnant again, are you?!" Daniel joked, as he walked to the en suite bathroom, not realising that the only time Henley called him John (His real name) was when there was something seriously wrong. "What's up?" He asked, noticing Henley propped over the toilet bowl, teary eyes. "I keep coughing up blood, and the pains in my chest mean I can't breathe properly" "Here" He replied, sitting himself next to her and feeling her head "Oh god, you have a fever too" He noticed that she was having trouble focusing on him, and that she had to blink hard to try and get any focus "I'm taking you to the emergency room" He stated, flinging one of her arms around his neck, and the other around his shoulders and carrying her to the car.

Daniel was usually a nervous driver, but when he knew his girlfriend and baby could be in danger, he was driving like a madman. 'Oh god, Daniel, you're driving like Merrit' He thought to himself as he sped down the highway to get to the hospital. When he got there, he gave the eye's insurance details and his and Henley's false names: Colin and Jenny Ryan. He remembered how everyone had laughed when he picked 'Colin' out of the hat filled with names, ad how he hoped he'd never have to use it, making a point of avoiding any neighbours so that he wouldn't have to introduce himself as Colin.

After a quick check over, the doctor revealed Henley had contracted pneumonia. How she had done that would remain a mystery to all of the horsemen, as they had practically wrapped her in cotton wool when they found out she was carrying a baby horseman. "She's going be OK, but I'm going to keep her in overnight, and give you both antibiotics to stop any possible infection to you or your wife." The doctor stated "And, to put your mind at further ease, I can confirm that both babies are doing well, and are unaffected by the illness. I can even tell you the sexes if you like?" Henley stared at Daniel, who stared at the doctor "Both babies..? Sexes?" She asked, not sure if the pneumonia was affecting her hearing "That's right, you did know it was twins, didn't you?" "Because that is the face of someone who knows they are having twins" Merrit laughed. He, Jack and Dylan had snuck into the room posing as Henley's gay dads and little brother "They will only let immediate family in, and an uncle doesn't qualify!" The bald man had reasoned when Dylan refused to be his fictional boyfriend.

After sitting on the news for a few minutes, the couple decided to find out the sex of their children. Henley was picturing two girls with her long red hair and their fathers height. She could sit and brush their hair, and take them to ballet class, and when she saw other parents fill with envy at her daughters god given talents, she would feel a smugness only she could feel. Then when her daughters became teenagers, they could learn escapism, and even be a pert of the eye if they wanted. Daniel, on the other hand, was picturing two boys with his hair and their mother's eyes. He would sit with them teaching them card tricks, and use their innocent faces to help him play pranks on Merrit, then when they were teenagers, they could join their dad in the eye, becoming amazing magicians and a hit with the ladies.

"You are having a boy and a girl, congratulations" The doctor smiled, before leaving the room, and Daniel and Henley's individual dreams soon merged into one big dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Henley had entered her 5th month of pregnancy, and she was starting to show. "You look like you're trying to smuggle a beach ball out of a surf shop!" Jack giggled when Henley asked the men if her bump was becoming noticeable "Hmm" She admired herself in the mirror, and realised that she looked like someone in their 8th month of pregnancy, not their 5th. "Maybe I should stop wearing maxi dresses" She concluded to herself, after looking between the mirror and her wardrobe, which was filled with long maxi dresses leaving all of Daniel's stuff piled into one of the shelves. The horsemen had received a call from Dylan, saying that the eye was ready for the horsemen to make their return to the spotlight, now that a conviction had been passed on Theaddus Bradley. Her and Daniel also had wedding and baby plans to organise after the meeting, and she wanted to look good, even if she did resemble someone trying to steal a beach ball. After a half hour of deliberation, which would have been a 15 minute decision if not for the shouts from Merrit and Daniel to hurry up, she settled on a black maxi dress with a v neck that showed off her ever expanding cleavage, a white lace back and a waistband that settled around the top of her bump. She let her long red hair settle over each shoulder and finished the look off with minimal make up except a dash of red lipstick, black sandals and oversized round sunglasses.

The men had grown bored of complaining to her, and took to grumbling to each-other. "When she gets down here, I swear to god" Merrit complained "I thought pregnant women didn't care about their appearance?" Daniel added "First she eats all my cookies, and now she makes us wait around!" Jack couldn't let it go that Henley had eaten all of the home-made cookies his grandma had delivered to him "Jack, your grandma brings you cookies every week. You need to learn to share!" "But Merrit eats them all!" Daniel felt like living with Jack and Merrit was good preparation for when he became a dad. By the time the cookie dispute was settled - Merrit had to make jack some cookies when they returned that night - Henley had appeared from upstairs, and her presence was met with gasps from the three men. "You look amazing!" Daniel exclaimed, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on her bump. As he buried his head into her neck, placing soft kisses on her collarbone, he couldn't stop himself looking at her cleavage; much to the amusement of Merrit and Jack. "Hey Henley, I think you must have dropped something down your dress" Merrit joked "Why?" She asked, oblivious to the attention her fiancé was paying to her chest. "Well, why else would Daniel be paying so much attention to your chest region?!" He and Jack spluttered with laughter as Henley smacked Daniel playfully round the back of the head. "I think we should leave before Danny boy gets ahead of himself" Merrit giggled, making all the horsemen except Daniel cry with laughter " Ha ha ha" Daniel replied sarcastically, leading everyone out of the house and into the car.

When they arrived at the eye HQ, they were greeted by Dylan and Alma - who had now been added to the eye to help keep Interpol blind to what the magicians were getting up to. "Merrit! Looking... bald as ever!" He greeted the first horseman to emerge from the car. "Jaaack! Handsome as always! Henley, my god, your blooming! Are you sure there's only two in there? Daniel! Or should I call you Colin?" He was in an extremely good mood, and this didn't go unnoticed by the horsemen. "Let me guess?" Merrit started looking into Dylan's eyes, trying to read him "You got laid?" Dylan rolled his eyes and everyone else laughed, seemingly catching Dylan's high spirits. "The eye is ready to have you back." Dylan started when the horsemen were all sat round a large table in the eye HQ. "We want to do a welcome back show for you all, so the public can see where you've been in the past 18 months that you've all been away. Henley, it would be great if you could do it, the public would love to see you! Maybe you should just stick to the basics though, since you're carrying a lot bigger than we expected" The three magicians that lived with Henley expected her to punch Daniel in the face for pointing out how big she'd gotten, but to their surprise she just laughed. "How come you laugh when Dylan points out how big you've gotten, but when I do it - OW!" Daniel was cut off by Henley punching him in the arm. Daniel informed the magicians that they would be starting rehearsals for the new show the following Friday, and they would have one day off per week for the next month, and after that they would go on a month long tour of the country, ending back in New York the day of Henley's due date.

"We're going to have to get the babies room ready this week!" Henley noted as they left the eye HQ. "We won't have any time once rehearsals start..." So the plan for the day changed. The four horsemen went to the hardware store and bought 3 tins of cream paint, ready to decorate the babies room. Merrit, Jack, Daniel and Henley had talked about what they would do when they found out that she was carrying twins, as the room the baby was going to go in wasn't big enough for two, and they had decided that they would clear out the huge spare room that was the same size as two of the bedrooms put together, and that Henley and Daniel would use that as the babies bedroom, and would move all of the boxes from there into the smaller room. Henley had a wedding dress fitting, so the boys left to go and attempt to sort all of the things in the big spare room, even though they knew it would take a while, as they hadn't dared try to rid it of junk in the year and a half that they had been living there. While they were doing this, Henley met up with Alma at the wedding dress store. She had asked her to help her shop for a dress, as even though they had started as enemies, over the past 18 months they had become close friends. When Henley emerged wearing her gown, Alma was taken aback by her beauty. The dress was ivory with a beaded sheer lace bodice and a flattering V-shape that complimented Henley's chest, with an intricately layered skirt that had an asymmetrical hem with beaded lace. Henley looked like she was 6 ft tall, and her skin radiated beauty. "Daniel is going to cry so much!" Alma gasped, seeing Henley's eyes light up when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

After paying for her dress and placing it in Alma's car, the two went to buy some items for the babies room, and for the babies themselves. They bought two of everything - two cribs, two boxes of diapers, two teddy bears, two sets of bedding, two bedside tables, and two lights to go on the table, and two of every cute babygro they saw. In fact they bought so much, they had to get Dylan to come in his FBI truck and take all of the furniture to the house, while Henley and Alma went to pick up Henley and Daniel's wedding rings. The two had decided that they would get married in two weeks time, when they were visiting Venice to do more work for the eye. They had planned to have their wedding at the plaza; Dylan could get them a booking whenever they were ready and neither of them were in contact with their families, but when Dylan mentioned he was sending them to Venice to find another person to trick them into attending their show, they knew they couldn't not get married in the most romantic place on earth.

Once they had bought the rings and got the dress, they picked out a dress for Alma, who was going to be bridesmaid, and four suits for the men. When they returned to the house, all four men were sat on the sofa watching the game. "Sorry Henley.." Jack started "We didn't mean for it to happen..." Daniel added, while Merrit and Dylan stood by their side with grave faces. "What the hell did you do!?" Henley exclaimed, running to her children's room to see what mess they had made. When she entered the room she was taken aback. They had painted the walls perfectly, there was not an uneven spot in sight. Near the window the two cribs were set up, with white curtains hanging above to block out the light on a night, and one of the bedside tables in between. The other table was set up next to the wardrobe, which was filled with all of the babies clothes. The table had the other light on top of it, along with the baby monitor and a teddy bear. The diapers were stacked under the changing table, and a baby bath had been installed next to it. The room was even more perfect than Henley had imagined it, and she was left speechless, except from a small gasp and a few tears that rolled down her face. "Thank you!" She finally exclaimed to Dylan, Merrit, Daniel and Jack, who had joined her in the room. "You deserve it" Daniel whispered in her ear, pulling her into a hug "You can look at my boobs all you want now, you deserve it" She whispered back, giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of Daniel and Henley's wedding, the heat in Venice was scorching. The horsemen had spent a week learning the ropes for their new show, and now they had flown to Venice to convince their next target to come to their opening show in Los Angeles. They had purposely gotten the most of their investigating done in the first two days of being there, so that on the third day, they would be joined by Dylan and Alma, who had also recently got engaged, for Daniel and Henley's wedding.

Daniel had planned it in true J Daniel Atlas control freak style, and he knew it would be perfect for his bride. The week before they left New York he checked the weather, and found that that hottest day in Venice that week was going to be Wednesday, when it would be 100 degrees out. Knowing that the heat would make Henley cranky, he suggested to her that they get married on that Wednesday, falsely telling her that it would be quite cool that day, so she would be OK in her warm dress. "Leave the rest to me" He smiled to her, when she started googling _'Place to get married in Venice', _and he hadn't mentioned any of his plans to anyone but Merrit and Dylan for the rest of the week.

* * *

The night before the wedding, the horsemen all stayed together, as Alma and Dylan hadn't flown in yet, and they all figured Henley had gotten pregnant before marriage, so they weren't really the type of couple to stick to tradition. "Honey, it looks like it's gonna be really warm tomorrow!" Henley sounded concerned - ever since she entered the second trimester of pregnancy, she had felt the heat more than normal; Too hot and she was cranky, too cold and she was overly emotional. Daniel fought to hide his smile when she mentioned this, as he knew that she wouldn't have to worry too much about the heat tomorrow.

The morning of the wedding, the weather was - as promised - 100 degrees out, and Henley woke in a bad mood with the heat making her pissed. She wanted to marry Daniel, but the thought of putting her dress on filled her with dread. "Don't worry about it, I promise you that you wont even notice the heat" Daniel said to her with a caring smile, before kissing the top of her head and jumping in the car with Jack and Dylan to go to the wedding venue. Daniel had asked Jack to be his best man - he had decided this because Henley had wanted Merrit to walk her down the aisle - and during the hour long car journey from Venice, he remembered when they asked the two men to be a part of the wedding.

_It was two weeks prior, and the night that the babies bedroom had been decorated. The four horsemen had decided to have a 'family' dinner and Henley asked Merrit first. "Merrit, I need to ask you something" She smiled when she said it, which slightly unnerved Merrit "OK..." "I'd like to ask you to walk me down the aisle" There was silence as he took in what she asked. Then a sniff. Then a huge sob. Everyone turned to look at Merrit who was now crying like a baby "YES! Of course I will, you're like a daughter to me!" The mentalist then stood up and hugged Henley. Daniel sat for a moment before he too stood up, leaving only Jack sitting. "Jack." The sleight looked at him confused as to what was happening. "You're not gonna cry, right?" "No! No... Anyway, will you be my best man?" Jack beamed from cheek to cheek, not hugging Daniel, but shaking his hand._

Daniel smiled remembering this, knowing that he was going to make Henley happier than Jack and Merrit had been that night. After an hour of driving, the two men reached their destination, and were greeted by Dylan and Alma, who were stood outside one of Italy's most famous buildings. "Are we? How did you? Henley is gonna die when she sees this!" Jack didn't know much about Italy, or any other country for that matter, but he knew Henley, and he knew that her favourite play was 'Romeo and Juliet'. He recalled how in the horsemen's early days, she would tell him how she'd dreamed of being married in Verona, somewhere that had a view of Juliet's balcony, and that she would be over the moon with happiness what she saw where she was getting married. As if by magic, Jack received a text from Merrit saying that he and Henley were about to leave the hotel. "OK guys! Henley and Merrit will be here in an hour, so we need to get this place ready ASAP!" The sleight called to the three other people there to watch the wedding. "Great! Let's get to work!" Daniel didn't think he could feel more nervous. He was usually an arrogant person, who never felt nerves, but Henley had the affect on him that changed all of this. He knew she was amazingly talented, and when they first started dating, back when she was his assistant, he didn't know how to handle her talent - ruining the relationship. When he got his second chance with her, he made sure that it wouldn't happen again, and every-time she entered a room, spoke a word, or even just looked at him, his heart filled with love, and his stomach with butterflies - not the jealously he once held.

* * *

"You look just beautiful" Merrit's breath was taken away when he saw Henley in her dress, and with her long, red hair curled and flowing over one shoulder. He put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from crying at her beauty "I promise I won't hit on you today!" Henley laughed, as the two made their way to the car that was going to take them out of Venice. He couldn't believe how far Daniel and Henley had come since they had all met outside apartment 6A that day, how he could feel the instant connection between the two, even if they denied it, and the night after the New Orleans show when he was woken up by the sound of Daniel sneaking into Henley's room, and how hilarious he and Jack found it when they spent the next few weeks reminding them that they had heard. "I'm so proud of all of you - you, Daniel, the babies - you make the perfect family" He smiled to her when they were in the car. "We wouldn't be a family without you and Jack" She smiled at him "Or Dylan and Alma. You are all of our family"

* * *

"Hurry up! Henley's gonna be here soon!" Daniel scolded, finally showing that sometimes pressure got to him "JACK! Spread the flower petals evenly! Are you even trying?!" Jack looked hurt by the accusation that he wasn't making an effort for Henley and Daniel's wedding "Don't worry kiddo, he's just worried about Henley's reaction" Having Dylan whisper this in his ear reassured Jack that Daniel did know he was trying, and as the two men assembled at the altar, Daniel apologized. "Look man, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just with the babies and everything, I want the wedding to be perfect. It's my second chance with Henley, I was such a dick to her when she was my assistant, I want her to know I'm sorry" "Don't worry, she knows" As they heard the car pull up outside, Daniel's nerves disappeared, and he felt ready to become Henley's husband.

"Oh, my god." Henley was taken aback when she realised where she was. "Daniel booked our wedding at Juliet's house?!" "He knew it was your dream wedding, even if it did mean an hour car journey in the weather!" Merrit had had to remove his hat once or twice to stop his head sweating, and Henley didn't even think about wearing her gloves in weather like this. "Here goes nothing!" As she walked down the aisle, Henley noted all the attention to detail her boyfriend had paid to making their special day perfect. As he heard the gasps from Jack, Alma and Dylan upon seeing Henley, Daniel went to turn round to see his bride "Give it 5 more seconds" Jack whispered to him, and when he finally turned around, those 5 extra seconds paid off, as she looked even more amazing than he had expected. "Hi" He whispered to her when she joined him near the open doors of the balcony. "Hi" at this point Daniel had silently descended into tears, he had spent 4 years missing Henley, and now he was marrying her.

"Lets begin" The priest started "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet." He continued, gesturing to Henley's growing bump "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek. Now, for the vows. Mr Atlas?" Daniel paused for a moment, taking in where he was, and continued

"I Daniel Atlas, before these strange people we are somehow friends with; take you Henley Reeves, to be my wife, my friend, my lover, my playing card provider, my hot water bottle, my companion in life, my enabler in trouble and my poster of bail. I will care for and protect you, nurture you and support you, tell you when you are being high maintenance and adore everything about you. I promise to love you tirelessly through perfect times and the merely fabulous times, regardless of how often you get distracted by something shiny. I vow above all things to remain unchanged in this, even if I should be momentarily distracted by something shiny myself. In the presence of our beloved family and friends, who found us despite the several venue changes, I offer you my solemn vow to be your godlike partner and lover; in sickness and in health, despite you only being 5'3, and that sometimes scary look you give me when I mention your height.. In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow, I give you my heart, my love, my soul. I love you, now and forever"

"Now for you, Miss Reeves"

"I Henley Reeves, take you Daniel Atlas, my baby-faced, sometimes curly, sometimes straight haired fiancé to be my husband, my friend, my lover, my tormentor, my appointed rescuer if a trick goes wrong, my companion in life and my instigator in trouble. I will love you unconditionally, support you in your goals, honour and respect you, without TOO much sass. I promise to love you faithfully through perfect times and the merely fabulous times, regardless of how often you are the biggest - yet cutest - jerk i know. I hereby promise to resist the urge to beat your ass when you are trying to drag me out of bed, in the presence of our family and friends who insisted on tagging along, I offer you my solemn vow to be your high maintenance princess, in sickness and in health, despite your sometimes womanly whining. In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow, I give you my trust, my love and my soul."

The vows the two made reduced everyone in the room to tears, and as they exchanged rings, silent sobs of happiness could be heard throughout. "Do you, John Daniel Atlas take Henley Reeves to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" Merrit's tears had turned to laughter upon discovering 'J' stood for 'John' and he was gonna make sure Daniel knew how funny he found it after the ceremony. "And do you, Henley Reeves, take John Daniel Atlas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" "Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride!" Daniel manoeuvred himself around Henley's bump, and gave her a deep kiss. He could feel her smiling against the kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds, we'll go to the restaurant while you get some quality make-out time! Oh, and great wedding JOHN!" Merrit giggled as he, Alma, Dylan and Jack gave the couple some time alone on the balcony. "I love you, Mr Atlas" "You don't know how long I've waited for us to be here" He replied "If its as long as I've been waiting then I completely understand" They were stood on the balcony, hands intertwined, giving one another kisses and playing with each other's hands. "I'm glad we got that space though, otherwise we mightn't have been here now" Henley added. "That's true.. Now come on Mrs Atlas, we have people waiting!"

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with wine and beer - except for Henley and Daniel, who didn't mind because it meant they got to see Jack and Merrit attempt to seduce every waitress they saw, and one rather feminine looking waiter. When they returned to the hotel room, Daniel and Henley found their room lit by candles, with non alcoholic champagne, strawberries and melted chocolate placed on the bed, along with rose petals and the word _'denley'_ selt out in petals of a different colour. "Who the fuck is denley?" "I don't know, is it like a mix of Daniel and Henley or something?" "Who cares, lets get this dress off you and thoes strawberries on!" Daniel laughed, going to open the champagne. noticing it had a not attached to it_ 'Have a wonderful night John and Henley'_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is for Rebecca, who i've been promising i'd update everyday, ITS FINALLY HERE! This is the first of two parts :))

* * *

Henley was 7 months pregnant by the start of the shows, and she resented flying, especially when her and Daniel had to meet the the other magicians in the departure lounge of JFK as soon as their flight from Venice came in. "Why couldn't we just start in New York?! I'm so sick of flying" "You're sick of everything right now" Daniel commented back, planting a kiss on her head. "So, how was the honeymoon? Did ya get some?!" Merritt giggled like an idiot while Daniel grimaced - he really didn't want the older man imagining him naked nevermind him and Henley having sex. "Can we just get on this plane and everyone be nice and quite for the next 2 hours?!" "Sorry about her, the hormones are taking over" Jack and Merritt giggled at this comment, or more specifically Henley's reaction to the comment. "Don't apologize for me!" She screeched at Daniel, refusing to get on the plane. "Henley. Henley. Henley, get on the fucking plane" Daniel was talking through gritted teeth now "Hey! Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?!" Henley turned to the giggling men "Heeeey! Dont get us involved! Now let's all get on this damn plane" Jack spoke like an adult for once, which scared his colleagues, who all promptly got on the plane.

"I'm going to sleep" Henley stated once the seatbelt sign had gone off. "Come here" Daniel spoke softly, pulling her into his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair "I'm sorry for shouting at you. Now, go get some sleep, you look really pale. Are you ok?" "Yeah there's probably nothing wrong, I'm just tired" she answered, before heading to the back of the private jet to find somewhere quiet to sleep.

* * *

"DANIEL!" Henley was trying not to panic "DANIEL!" She was crying now, and she wasn't surprised when all of the men came rushing into the room where she was laid. "Henley? Are you ok?!" Daniel was struck with worry when he saw Henley layed on the lounge chair in the back of the jet, her face was gray and she was covered in sweat. "You need to tell me whats wrong" His voice was more serious than he had ever heard it be "Jack! Pass that trash can" Jack passed the plastic bin over to Daniel just in time for Henley to vomit roughly into it. "We need to get you to a doctor" Merritt pointed out, only to be met with glares from the rest of room who had figured this out as soon as they saw Henley. "It feels like I'm in labour!" Her voice was filled with tears, and the room went silent for a moment as everyone took the situation in, until the silence was broken by Henley vomiting once again. "She's only 7 months" Jack whispered to Merritt. "Everything is gonna be ok!" Daniel knew he didn't sound at all convincing. "But I can feel them moving, Daniel!" She cried, before crying out in pain from the feeling in her abdomen


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I really do love Orlando

Part 2

* * *

"How long until we land?" "A half hour..." "That's too long, Merritt!" "Well what do you want me to do, Daniel? Go and ask the guys flying the plane if they can go faster?!" Daniel knew it wasn't Merritt's fault, but he needed someone to direct his anger of the situation at. "GUYS! Neither of you are helping Henley!" "Sorry, Jack" All the men then turned to Henley, who was retching into the bin Jack had given her. "Hey, you OK?" Daniel asked her, holding her hair and rubbing her back softly "I'm scared, Danny" She whispered to him, eyes brimming with tears. "Don't be, I'm here, Jack's here, Merritt's here" He whispered back. "I have to go." Jack said, rushing into the main seating part of the jet, closely followed by Merritt, who wanted to find out what was going on. "Hey, what was that all about? They need you in there" "Its just... It brings back bad memories OK?!" "Memories of what?" "My mom. She died when I was a kid... She went into early labor with my little brother, gotten ill while she was there and neither of them came back. I was lucky, I had my dad, but Daniel? He has no-one but those three Merritt, no-one." Merritt had never heard Jack talk so bitterly, and for a moment he was taken aback. "Well you're wrong. All four of them have us. Me, you, Dylan and Alma, and whatever happens on this plane, and the days, weeks, months after it, they will always have us. Now you get your ass back in there and you support them. GO!" Merritt done his best impression of his father, and he soon sent Jack scurrying to the back of the jet while he called 911.

"Henley! Have your waters broke? No? OK, no, her waters haven't broke. What? She's 30 weeks along sweetheart" he spoke down the phone "Um... have you had any, you know, feminine bleeding? No, good to know" He continued talking between Henley and the operator at the other end of the phone "OK, thank you honey" He spoke, hanging up the phone "The paramedics are going to meet us on the runway" He spoke softly, feeling a slight relief knowing that she would be in the hands of professionals in 20 minutes. "I am NOT having my babies in Orlando, the'll come out wearing Mickey Mouse ears and a Hawaiian shirt!" Henley squealed, providing slight comic relief to the rest of the horsemen.

Despite Henley's comedic outbursts, they spent the next 20 minutes taking turns holding her hair back and rubbing her back. "Daniel?" She started breathing quickly and her hands started shaking "What? What is it?" "My... my waters just broke" she gasped and all the men looked to the beautiful white carpet on the jet that was now soaking and stained red. "Well someones gonna have to foot the bill for that" Merritt chuckled to himself.

The landing was a blur for all the magicians, who were sick with nerves as to what was going to happen when the plane landed. When they arrived at the hospital, Daniel was sat down and told that Henley was 10cm dilated, there was nothing they could do, and she was about to have the babies. "You two need to go do the show, we can't cancel" He told Merritt and Jack, who agreed to go "We'll give you four the best show ever. Daniel? I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but everything will be OK man, I can see it" Merritt told him as they were leaving "I believe you, after all, you are Merritt Mckinney"

* * *

Henley gave three pushes as Daniel clutched tightly to her hand. Then another three, and one more. They both then heard a small cry, and got a few glances at their baby before it was whisked away. "It's a boy! And he's being taken to the baby department of intensive care, now I want you to know that neither he or his sibling is in any danger, but because they are a little early, we're just going to make sure they are safe, OK" The midwifes kind words were enough to ease the pain of not seeing their son for the first time. "Daniel, are you crying?" Henley asked wearily "Only a little, now lets get the next one out then we can both have a good sleep" He laughed, trying to hide his tears and fear for his wife and babies. 7 long pushes later, and a stronger cry was heard, but once again the baby was taken to the same wars as it's brother. "Congratulations, you have a girl! One of each, you must feel so lucky!" The midwifes words hit home this time, as they both realized how different their lives were to become. "I love you" Daniel whispered to Henley once they were alone. "Now, lets go see our babies!" He helped her slowly into a wheelchair, as she was too tired to walk, and she had been told that her body might take a while to recover from the trauma of not getting any professional help while she was on the plane. When they entered the dark room, they saw two incubators, one with 'Baby Boy Atlas, 4lbs 2oz' labelled underneath the small little boy that laid there with his fathers blue eyes looking up at the surroundings, and the other with 'Baby Girl Atlas, 4lbs 3oz' labelled near the tiny girl who had a head full of her mothers trademark red hair. "Who do we see first?" Henley asked, not knowing who to look at. "Why don't we sit between them both? Then we can look at both of then at the same time" Daniel replied softly, and they both settled where they could see both babies, and they each put a hand in the doors of the incubators. "Welcome to the word, Colin and Jenny" Henley smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the delay, but I've just got a new job and I've been really tired, anyway enjoy!  
I've wrote a new story (basically fluff) called 'Your Leg is in my Area' so check that out if you get chance!

* * *

"Your two gay dads, younger brother and sister-in-law are here!" Merritt chuckled, poking his head round the door of Henley's hospital room, closely followed by Dylan, Jack and Alma. "Hey" She croaked, having only just woken up. "So, after 24 hours of being a parent, how's it going?" "It's tiring and they aren't even in the same room!" Even though she sounded like she was in a good mood, saying this made Henley feel a sudden sadness that she couldn't hold her babies yet. Noticing the change in her mood, Dylan tried to steer the subject a different way. "So, where's Daniel?" He asked "He was going to get the baby bag, and then pick me up some junk food, he should be here anytime now. You don't need him for the shows yet do you? Just I think he wants to make sure the babies are OK before he gets back to work." "Don't worry, we don't need him back yet, but we do need to talk to you about the shows -" "-The thing is" Jack interjected "Me and Merritt were shit without you and Danny" "And I can't perform because of my identity being a secret, so -" "EXCUSE ME! I for one was not shit" Merritt said over dramatically, adding a Z snap to the end of his sentence. "SO" Dylan continued, giving Merritt a confused look "We were thinking that the shows would be postponed for now, until you and the babies were healthy enough to go on tour and for you to perform?" "That sounds great, but you do realize it's gonna be months before the babies are well again, at least three" Henley appreciated the gesture but she didn't want everyone to put their lives on hold just for her and the babies. "Don't worry, we know, and we're here to support you all the way through your and the babies recovery" Alma joined in. "Group hug?" Jack suggested as the all hugged Henley "What did I miss?" Daniel asked walking into the room, hands filled with McDonald's bags and baby essentials.

"So can we go see them?" "Little Colin and Jenny, I can't wait!" "How long until they can sing and dance so we can put them on YouTube?!" "Can I be godfather? Or Uncle?" "Can we use them for picking up the ladies?" "STOP! Yes, Alma you can all go see them, I know it's very exciting Dylan, Jack you are not putting my children on YouTube and no Merritt, you cannot use them to get women! And as for uncles, leave us alone and we'll consider it!" Daniel spoke fast and in a half serious tone "Now to my wife, how are you feeling?" "I'm good, I miss my babies though" Henley replied in a melancholy voice "Don't worry, they're getting better. Why don't we take their aunts and uncles down to meet them?"

When the six of them reached the room, Henley and Daniel entered first "So this is Colin" She said happily, putting her hands in one of the openings of the incubator on the left "And this is Jenny" She said, putting her other hand in the right. As the other people in the room saw how she acted with her tiny children, the all knew Henley would have no problem with parenthood


End file.
